The Baby Organization
by DemiNintendoSun
Summary: Roxas and Xion mess around in Vexen's lab. Their experiments turn the Organization, Sora, Kairi, Riku and Namine into children. Epic OCC-ness and hilarity inside.
1. Introductions

A/N: So sorry! I've a very been lazy person. The first few important chapters have been written out already, but I've been lazy to post them. Here's a new story inspired by ForbiddenKHfan216. So props to him/her. I forgot. Hahaha.

* * *

Introduction

Hey, everyone! DemiNintendoSun here! Before the story starts, I've got some things to say.

First, this is an unlimited chapter story. It can go on and on. Chapters will be either short or long, depending on how I feel. Since it's unlimited, I'm going to need your help on ideas on future chapters, but after the first five chapters, which I have already written out.

If you want to give an idea, this is how I want to see it. You see, every chapter will begin with a set of names followed by a subject. Ex: Jeremy – Tea Time with Xion. PM me your idea in this fashion so that no one knows of it. I'll be sure to acknowledge you for helping me.

Second, I'm accepting OC's. I only need two males and one female. All you have to do is PM your description and _real_ name (first name only). I really don't want to type a username in this story. Your description will be your physical (body build, eye color, hair color/style, etc), personality (how you will act in the story), and clothing (what you'll be wearing in the story) descriptions. I'll be alternating between the OCs like every 25-30 chapters or so. So, a lot of volunteers are good.

If some of you are obsessed with any of the characters and want your OC to care of them, include that character in your message. Xion, Roxas and Kairi are already taken by my friends and me.

Third, every 25 chapters is a small special for my readers. It has nothing to do with the storyline, but my personal OCs. Check my bio for them. *pause* You back? Good.

Fourth, I'll try and write chapters for major holidays like Halloween, Christmas, etc. You can give ideas for those as well. I may post them on the day of, before or after the holiday.

And that's all! Also, my personalities are open for you to use. Just tell me and say that I own them. Just please, for the God's sake, don't put them in a yaoi story. Thank you!


	2. Roxas and Xion: Lab Experiments

Roxas and Xion: Lab Experiments

It was one of those once-in-a-lifetime day offs for Organization XIII. Everybody was doing their usual past times. Numbers I, Xemnas, and VII, Saix, were in Xemnas's office having a tea party, I mean, making plans to complete Kingdom Hearts. Numbers II, Xigbar, III, Xaldin, and X, Luxord, were drunk and gambling. Numbers IV, Vexen, V, Lexaeus, and VI, Zexion, were in the Library of Unimportance. Boring, I know. Number XI, Marluxia, was tending to his garden. Numbers VIII, Axel, and IX, Demyx, were running from a pissed Number XII, Larxene. Apparently, Demyx accidentally soaked her and Axel attempted to dry her off with fire. The result was a soaked, singed, and pissed-off lightning user. Numbers XIII, Roxas, and XIV, Xion, are currently lounging in the Grey Room with Sora, Kairi, Riku and Namine, who were all visiting the Organization.

"I'm so bored!" exclaimed Roxas suddenly. "I hate vacations!" Xion nodded, agreeing, with a bored look on her face.

"How are you my Nobody?!" half asked, half yelled Sora. "No work is awesome!"

That's because you're lazy, Sora," chuckled Riku.

"Riku!" Sora glared at his best guy friend while the Nobodies laughed.

"It's true, you know," giggled Kairi. Namine giggled quietly from her seat too.

"Not you too, Kairi!"

After calming down, Roxas whispered to Xion, "I guess today is not going to be boring after all."

"Maybe," she whispered back. "I still think we should do something though."

"Like what?"

"I do not know."

"Hmm~. I think Vexen's lab is open. How about that?"

"That's good enough. Let's go."

Roxas and Xion proceeded out of the Grey Room, leaving the others to chat among themselves.

As they walked through the Vacant Corridor, they passed an open door that was emitting lots of noise. Turning to face the door, they discovered that the room was the Empty Room of Play. The noises, they recognized, were the voices of Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord. They managed to catch some of the conversation.

"…paper cuts, Luxord?"

*hic* "No! I have the Force!"

"Yeah, Xaldin. The Force too, you have!" *hic*

"You're right!" *giggles*

Roxas and Xion, who are now completely scarred for life, backed away from the door slowly. Once far away enough, they continued on their way.

"I can't believe it! Xaldin giggled!" said Roxas in a trance-like state.

"Me neither, Rox." She too was in a similar state of mind.

"Scary man giggled!"

"Were they getting drunk?"

"Dread-head giggled!"

"Roxas? You okay?"

"Lancer giggled!"

"Roxas."

Sadistic ba-"

"ROXAS!"

"What?"

"We're here," Xion said, pointing to a door that IV's Laboratory.

"Oh. Let's go in then." The two walked in to the sight of bubbling chemicals and lab doo-hickies. They both grinned at each other and ran in.

(In the Library of Unimportance)

Vexen suddenly jumped to his feet and looked around frantically.

"What is it, Number IV?" asked Zexion noncaringly.

Sitting back down, he answered, "I have a feeling that today is going to be a bad day."

(In Vexen's Lab)

The lab was now filled with fume clouds and two mini-mad scientists. Roxas and Xion, who switched their cloaks for coats, were grinning madly as they mixed chemicals they didn't even know the name of.

"Now," said Roxas, "this is the way to spend a day off!" He was currently pouring an indigo chemical into his mixture.

"The best!" agreed Xion as she poured a ruby chemical into hers.

After fifteen minutes of mixing, the two were finished. Their products were glowing and instead of bubbles, there were images that showed what they did. Roxas's product was a black color with a white aura. It had images of clocks whose hands seem to go backwards. Xion's was a purple color with a pink aura. It had images of red hearts in it.

"What did you make?" asked Xion, looking at Roxas's mixture.

"Seems to be a time-reversal. What about you?"

"I don't know." The hearts were not helping either.

"Let's leave that here and take this one," he suggested, lifting his potion.

"'Kay." They ran out of the room, not noticing the other potion beginning to pulse.

* * *

A/N: So it begins. Please review. And thanks for reading.


End file.
